1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an energy dissipation brace apparatus, and more particularly to a dual-core self-centering brace apparatus capable of increasing the elongation amount thereof when subjected to an earthquake.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application 20080016794 discloses a conventional self-centering energy dissipative brace apparatus, which includes a plurality of tensioning elements. However, the elongation amount is too small to effectively avoid the structural damage caused to the structure by the conventional brace apparatus. The elongation amount is also too small to effectively upgrade the seismic performance of the structure with short brace length.